


Key Haven (Point Pleasant S2)

by eternal_moonie



Category: Point Pleasant
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: now that Christina Nickson, the Anti-Christ also known as the Devil's Daughter, has completed her 'training' in Point Pleasant, she moves onto the next town... which harbors a surprise.





	Key Haven (Point Pleasant S2)

Title: Key Haven (The new Point Pleasant )  
Author: eternal_moonie  
Rating: some PG-13, some NC-17  
Short Summary: now that Christina Nickson, the Anti-Christ also known as the Devil's Daughter, has completed her 'training' in Point Pleasant, she moves onto the next town... which harbors a surprise.  
Note: Even though it doesn't have the same title, this can be viewed as Point Pleasant: Season 2. Even though Jesse appears in the credits, he won't appear in this series.  
Feedback: that would be pretty neat.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Point Pleasant, but do own the characters living in Key Haven.

Key Haven

Episode 2x1 - New Beginnings: ACT I

~Key Haven~

Panting can be heard throughout the room. On the bed are two young adults. A man, a woman. The woman is on top, moving up and down the man's cock. The man moans out in pleasure as he thrusted upward to meet her riding speed. His hands are pinned down by the woman, who matches his moans of pleasure. She lets go of his hands and reached for his lips, to feel the bliss in another way than what she is feeling down there within her body. Their lips met, kissing once, twice, three times. The moment their lips parted, the man cried out.  
"CHRISTINA!!" "JOHN!" Christina shouted, her nails digging into his skin and actually scraped over his chest. They drew deep gashes, but John didn't scream out in pain. No, he screamed out in pleasure!

With a loud gasp, John opened his eyes and raised himself to his full height, panting hard. He couldn't get his breathing under control. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. And repeat once again. He'd never used this mantra before, but now made it his own. He got out of bed when he had finally succeeded in regaining control and moved toward the bathroom. It meant walking past Robbert's room, the only son the Highwaters still had. John was allowed to stay in Bernhard's old room, who had passed away 7 months earlier. He pushed open the door and shoved his body through the opening he had created. He kept the door a bit ajar as he flicked on the overhead light in front of the washing table. He squinted into the glass mirror... yes, it was there. A symbol. It was glowing in his left iris. Three sixes formed into one.

She's coming, John. Treat her with care. She's more experienced than you are. You're not alone in this. She will come to guide you, a voice spoke into his mind. Being together is the key. With her help, you will bring Key Haven to its knees... John groaned softly as he rubbed his forehead with his hands. "What a headache. First I dream about a girl called Christina who has a fetish for digging nails into my skin and now I am imagining voices." John whispered softly. He filled a glass with water and gulped it down. After he had put the glass back, John flicked the light off again and returned to his bed. He made sure to stealthily return and not let anyone hear him walk through the hallway.  
He rested his head on the pillow again and fell asleep.

*Meanwhile... Point Pleasant*

"We have to get out of here! I don't wanna be here any longer!" Meg frantically said. "What are we going to do with Jesse!? He died, y'know? CHRISTINA killed him!!" Judy told her mother as she helped her now blind father, the once famous Dr. Ben Kramer. "Jude, I want to have a word with your mother. You get a head's start. We'll catch up with you." he said, squeezing his daughter's hand. "But dad..." Judy protested. "NO BUTS!" He shouted. He had been so shaken up. Ever since Christina had cut his eyes with glass, he now saw his dead daughter all the time. In a way he had been thankful Christina had finally showed him Isabelle. Reluctantly, Judy left the room and gathered up her personal belongings, such as her identity card. Yeah, woohoo, living in Point Pleasant! As if that will matter in a couple of hours, she thought.

"You were right, Meg. I was so stupid not to believe you. I kept going on and on about getting you treatment and giving you medication, when you had been right all along." Ben said, tears streaming down his eyes as he searched with his hand for Meg's. "I can see her now, Meg. I see our Isabelle. She's beautiful." Meg's husband told her as he finally felt her hand in his. He placed his other hand on her other side and pulled her close to hug her. Meg sobbed along with her husband. "We'll start over somewhere else, Ben. It's going to be alright again." 

Christina kept on walking down the road. She didn't need Lucas Boyd's help. She could reach the next town on her own. She wore an evil grin on her face as she heard the crows caw behind her, ravaging the entire town. There was a honk behind her. She stopped and turned around. Yeah, he was still around alright, trying to get her to come with him. She sighed as the car stopped and the window rolled down. 

His bloodied face looked back at her. Lucas Boyd. "You sure you don't want a ride to Key Haven? I got family there, Laura Boyd." he told her.

She looked him in the eyes and then raised an eyebrow. He had family somewhere? Why hasn't he ever told me? There was a beat, and then she sighed. "Fine. Take me to Key Haven." He grinned and opened the passenger door while he moved his bloody body to the side so Christina could take a seat inside the car. "I knew you'd see things my way. Don't just stand there, hop in!" 

As Christina got into the car and closed the door, the car started driving again, toward its new destination: Key Haven...

*POINT PLEASANT OPENING CREDITS*... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nCnps6H6Zs


End file.
